Je reviendrai, je te le promets (Spoiler S2E21)
by Luciole26
Summary: Petit aperçu de ce qui pourrait se passer après la séparation de Neal et Emma dans cet épisode.


_J'étais suspendu dans le vide. Comme une ironie du sort, ce trou béant vert m'attendait à nouveau. La seule chose qui me retenait était la main d'Emma. Elle ne voulait pas me lâcher. Une douleur me lança. J'étais blessé mais ce n'était pas la chose qui m'angoissait le plus. Je voulais qu'elle me lâche. On ne pouvait pas disparaître tous les deux. Henry, notre fils ne pouvait pas vivre lui non plus sans famille. Alors pour le bien de tout le monde, j'étais prêt à me sacrifier. Pour la seule famille qui me restait…_

_ « J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime », sanglota Emma tenant toujours ma main.

Je sentais que ma main glissée dans la sienne, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il n'était pas trop tard pour lui dire ce que je ressens. Ce que j'ai toujours ressenti au fond pour elle. De l'amour. Ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois.

_ « Je t'aime aussi ».

Elle semblait très émue. Je mémorisais sous tous les angles son visage, puis je retirais ma main de la sienne. Elle cria. Le gouffre m'emporta et je disparus aux yeux d'Emma.

_« Je suis désolé, Emma. », murmurai-je avant de perdre connaissance.

**FTL – Quelque part sur des terres désolées…**

Le portail vert s'ouvrit et la silhouette de Neal en tomba. Non loin de là, près d'un feu de camp, Mulan et Aurore préparèrent leur repas. Quand soudain, elles entendirent ce vacarme désagréable suivi d'un grand boum. Mulan se redressa, la main sur son épée et regardant la princesse, alerte.

_ « Tu as entendu ce bruit ?, interrogea la guerrière à sa compagne.

_ Oui…qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Je ne sais pas… mais on va le découvrir bientôt », conclut la chinoise.

Aurore suivit Mulan jusqu'à la source de cette agitation et elles virent étendu inerte, un homme habillé différemment. La guerrière s'avança vers lui et vit une blessure sur sa poitrine. Elle prit son pouls.

_ « Cet homme a une grave blessure. constata Mulan.

_ Devons-nous l'aider ?, demanda la Princesse Aurore.

_ S'il n'est pas soigné à temps, il mourra », répondit la chinoise à sa complice.

A ce moment précis, l'homme en question essaya de parler.

_ « Je suis désolé… Emma. Emma…, glissa-t-il avant d'être à nouveau inconscient.

_ Emma ? Mulan cet homme connaît Emma !, s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Il doit venir de cette ville. Storybrooke. Aide-moi à le porter jusqu'au camp.

_ Oui ».

De suite, elles s'exécutèrent. Arrivée au camp, Mulan releva le maillot de cet inconnu et entreprit d'examiner la blessure.

_ « Quelque chose de métallique est logée dans sa poitrine. Il va falloir l'enlever pour le recoudre.

_ Un couteau peut faire l'affaire ?, lança Aurore en fouillant un peu partout.

_ Oui je pense que ça ira ».

Aurore tendit le couteau à Mulan. Cette dernière retira délicatement l'objet métallique avec celui-ci puis elle entreprit la partie la plus délicate. Dans sa sacoche en cuir, elle sortit du fil et une aiguille.

_ « Aurore je vais avoir besoin de toi.

_ Tous ce que tu voudras.

_ J'aimerais que tu maintiennes cet homme pendant que je le recouds. S'il se met à reprendre connaissance pendant l'opération, il pourrait se faire mal ou très mal réagir.

_ Ok ».

Aurore tint fermement l'homme au niveau des épaules pendant que son amie était occupée à le recoudre. L'inconnu n'eut aucune réaction ce qui facilita au final le travail. Après avoir couturées la plaie, Mulan sortit un flacon de sa sacoche ainsi qu'un petit rouleau de tissu. Elle versa un peu de ce flacon sur la blessure et l'homme se mit à tressaillir face à la douleur. A cette réaction, Aurore le bloqua du mieux qu'elle pouvait. L'inconnu cessa alors de lutter puis Mulan put entreprendre le bandage sur le blessé.

_ « Que faisons-nous maintenant ?, questionna Aurore en regardant cet homme aux cheveux bruns.

_ Attendons qu'il se réveille… Il nous apportera des réponses par la suite », termina-t-elle.

Un laps de temps s'écoula avant que je ne pus reprendre connaissance. Il m'avait semblé avoir entendu deux voix quand j'étais inconscient. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et j'aperçus un paysage désolé, dépourvu de végétations. J'essayais de me redresser quand quelque chose m'élança. Une douleur à la poitrine. Ce qui me rappela ce qui s'était passé. _Tamara me tirant dessus. Sa trahison. Moi dans le vide et Emma me retenant._ Ainsi j'avais survécu… Je relevais doucement mon maillot et je vis qu'on s'était occupé de moi. Qui avait bien pu… ?

_ « Bonjour… », fit quelqu'un à mon intention.

Mes yeux suivirent le son de cette voix. Je vis à côté de moi une femme en armure, typée orientale. Non loin de là, une autre femme m'observait tout en éteignant le feu.

_ « Je m'appelle Mulan et voici Aurore. Nous t'avons trouvé pas loin de notre camp.

_ Je suppose que c'est vous qui m'avait soigné ?, demandai-je.

_ Oui c'est moi.

_ Merci. dis-je, reconnaissant.

_ De rien…

_ Dans quel monde sommes-nous ?

_ Nous sommes dans le monde des contes de fées. annonça la guerrière.

_ Ce n'est pas possible… Je n'ai jamais vu ce paysage auparavant.

_ Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis la malédiction. Une partie de ce monde a été détruit. Attendez… Vous êtes déjà venu ici ?, questionna Mulan, perplexe.

_ Oui… J'y suis né.

_ Mulan qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, interrogea son amie perdue.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fis-je, perdu.

_ Quand vous étiez inconscient, vous avez appelé une femme. Emma. Est-ce la « Emma » que nous connaissons ? Vivant à Storybrooke ?

_ Et ayant un fils du nom d'Henry ?, ajouta Aurore.

_ Vous connaissez Emma et Henry ? Mais comment ?

_ C'est une longue histoire. Pour faire simple Emma est déjà venue ici avec sa mère suite à des circonstances atténuantes. répondit Mulan.

_ Quel est le rapport avec mon fils ?, lançai-je face à ses révélations.

_ Votre fils ? Henry est votre fils ? Alors Emma…, débita Aurore, surprise.

_ Oui…

_ Elle ne nous a jamais parlé de vous. avoua la princesse, confuse.

_ J'imagine… Je ne peux pas lui en blâmer. » tranchai-je, pensant aux erreurs que j'avais commises par le passé.

Il se rappela alors les derniers mots d'Emma lors de leur séparation : _« J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime… »_. Il serra son poing violemment. A l'heure actuelle, elle devait être effondrée ainsi qu'Henry le pensant mort.

_ « Alors vous avez subi la malédiction comme les autres gens de Storybrooke ? demanda Mulan, sérieusement.

_ Non je n'ai jamais eu cette malédiction. Je suis parti il y a très longtemps, bien avant quand je n'avais que 14 ans. A Storybrooke on m'appelle Neal mais ici on m'a connu sous le nom de Baelfire. Je suis parti à cause de mon père. Vous avez peut-être déjà entendu parler de lui. Le Dark one.

_ Rumplestilskin ? Celui qui avait écrit sur une feuille plusieurs fois le prénom d'Emma dans sa cellule ?, s'écria Aurore à Mulan.

_ C'est tout mon père. Il paraît qu'il était obsédé par celle qui serait la sauveuse… », conclus-je.

Je repensais au dernier instant avec mon père avant d'être ici._ Comme d'habitude, il avait tout foiré. Dire que j'y avais cru. J'étais vraiment idiot. Il n'avait pas changé. Mon père avait toujours de la magie et il cherchait les ennuis. Que va-t-il pouvoir faire quand il saura que j'ai disparu, pire de penser que je suis mort ? Cette pensée me contraria. _

_ « Il faut que je trouve un moyen de rentrer. maugréai-je en me relevant doucement.

_ Un autre portail ? Cela va être plus difficile…, certifia Mulan tout en m'aidant.

_ Oui mais pas impossible. Il suffit juste de se renseigner.

_ Fais attention Neal. Il ne faudrait pas que ta blessure s'ouvre à nouveau. informa Aurore.

_ Tu peux nous suivre si tu veux. Nous recherchons quelque chose nous aussi. Tu pourras également faire ton enquête. Nous t'y aiderons. poursuit la femme en armure.

_ Merci.

_ Bon j'imagine qu'on reprend la route ?, constata Aurore avec un sourire.

_ En effet. Neal ? lança Mulan, tout en rangeant des affaires dans un sac.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu peux marcher sans problème ?

_ Ça ira ».

Suite à ces mots, on prit la route.

_Aurore me raconta alors comment elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer mon fils ainsi qu'Emma. Puis elles m'expliquèrent aussi le but de leur voyage._ _J'étais dans mes pensées, trop perturbé parce ce qu'il devait se passer à Storybrooke pour suivre très longtemps le fil de la conversation. Je devais rentrer. Rapidement. Par tous les moyens. Ils sont toujours en danger là-bas avec Tamara et Greg. Emma… Je reviendrai, je te le promets… _


End file.
